


ferris wheel

by venomedveins



Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [20]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: things you said when we were the happiest we ever were
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/727719
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	ferris wheel

“It’s a dumb ride. Who wants to go in a circle over and over again?” Duro complains, rolling his eyes. “Let’s go on the roller coaster again.”

“No one asked you to go on it, you fuck.” Agron snarks back, shifting back in forth. “It’s a ferris wheel. Who doesn’t like ferris wheels?”

“People who come to a fucking fair to have fun, asshole. Not to go on a date.” Duro snaps back, trying to swat at his brother.

Beside him, Nasir pulls the remaining cotton candy off his paper stick, popping it into his mouth. He watches the two brothers bicker, both of them play wrestling until Spartacus breaks them up with a stern look. Agron turns to kiss Nasir a moment later, lapping the remaining crystals from Nasir’s bottom lip.

“We can ride whatever you want, babe,” Agron murmurs, pressing another lingering kiss to Nasir’s puckered mouth.

“If you want-” Nasir tries for placating, but Agron shakes his head, takes his hand, and leads him into the waiting car.

They settle easily with Agron’s long arm around Nasir’s shoulders, leaning back as the worker adjusts the metal bar over their legs. Nasir leans into Agron’s side, rests his head on his boyfriend’s large bicep.

They are still filling the cars when Agron and Nasir finally get to the top, ride pausing at the highest point. The view is beautiful, the whole town laid out, twinkling lights, and into the dark woods. The whole world seems so vast up here, the sounds of the fair below muted.

“You know, you graduate in a few days,” Agron strokes his fingers through Nasir’s hair.

“Yeah, finally,” Nasir sighs, nuzzling into Agron’s touch and rolling his head to look at him.

“You could go anywhere.” Agron gazes lovingly down at Nasir, “Do anything you want. You’re smart enough, got good enough grades. You could blow this town and never look back.”

“As long as I’m with you, that’s all that matters,” Nasir replies, pulling Agron in for a soft peck. “You and me against the world.”

He keeps him close, kissing him over and over, again as the ferris wheel begins to spin. Agron ignores it all. The lights and sounds, too enraptured by the man pressed against him. Nasir deserves better, should have better, and yet he wants Agron. It makes no sense to him, but Agron is not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Instead, Agron vows that he will do whatever it takes to make Nasir stay, to keep them this in love - this happy.


End file.
